Fake Chat : The Cogans
by arilalee187
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para idol yang bersahabat dipersatukan dalam satu ruang chat? Beginilah jadinya. / Geng Introvert / SHINee Taemin. EXO Kai. ViXX Ravi. Hotshot Timotheo. BTS Jimin.
1. Chapter 1 : Liburan kuy

Apa jadinya kalau para idol yang bersahabat dipersatukan dalam satu ruang chat? Beginilah jadinya.

arilalee present

.

Acetaem as Lee Taemin / SHINee Taemin  
Kaijong as Kim Jongin / EXO Kai  
Ravixx as Kim Wonshik / VIXX Ravi  
Timoonkyu as Kim Moonkyu / Hotshot Timotheo  
Chimmx as Park Jimin / BTS Jimin

xxx

Group Name : THE COGANS  
Member : 5 accounts  
Picture/Videos : 265

-

Timoonkyu : bogoshipda bogoshipda~  
Acetaem : ngapa lu Moonkyu?  
Ravixx : kaya familiar?  
Chimmx : ehem! (Penyanyinye lewat)  
Timoonkyu : gue kaga nyanyi, Jim. Gue lagi mengutarakan rasa kangen gue ke kalian^^  
Ravixx : kantong kresek juseyo~  
Acetaem : boleh resign nggak?-_-  
Chimmx : -_-  
Kaijong : haha jones?  
Acetaem : nju, yang taken shongong!  
Ravixx : nju, yang taken shongong!(2)  
Chimmx : nju, yang taken shongong!(3)  
Timoonkyu : nju, yang taken shongong!(4)  
Timoonkyu : nju, yang taken shongong!(5)  
Timoonkyu : nju, yang taken shongong!(6)  
Timoonkyu : nju, yang taken shongong!(7)  
Timoonkyu : nju, yang taken shongong!(8)  
Timoonkyu : nju, yang taken shongong!(9)  
Timoonkyu : nju, yang taken shongong!(10)  
Acetaem : plagiator iewh!  
Ravixx : Tim, spam oy!  
Kaijong : wajar lah taken songong.  
Kaijong : daripada jones-jones sok taken ?  
Chimmx : agak tersindir ya gue?  
Ravixx : taulah gue, yang lagi dirumorin sama banyak cecan mah  
Acetaem : nggak sama yang kue bolu merah, sama yang item merah muda?  
Kaijong : tuh lu peka, Jim  
Chimmx : Hyungdeul, wajarlah, punya wajah ganteng dari zigot jadi banyak dirumorin sama cecan?  
Acetaem : halah, lu-nya aja yang terong, sana nempel sini nempel  
Ravixx : pffttt terong!  
Kaijong : kerdus!  
Timoonkyu : lu bukannya ganteng, nak  
Timoonkyu : lu cuma lagi jadi bahan dongkrakan aja bentaran  
Timoonkyu : mumpung lu lagi di atas nih, jadi banyak yang mau numpang tenar dulu?  
Acetaem : nah! Tuh dengerin, Jim.  
Ravixx : nah! Tuh dengerin, Jim.(2)  
Kaijong : nah! Tuh dengerin, Jim.(3)  
Chimmx : ini kenapa gue yang jadi tersangkanya sih?  
Kaijong : terima aja udah, nasib maknae dimari emang gitu  
Kaijong : gue aja harus nahan kebakaran jenggot kalo berhadapan sama hyungdeul sialan ini dulu  
Chimmx : gue jadi pengen cari member baru yg lebih muda  
Acetaem : lu kebakaran jenggot sampe kulit lu gosong gitu, ya, Kkam?  
Timoonkyu : pffttt pangelan gocong kim kai~  
Chimmx : boomerang?  
Kaijong : kenapa jadi serangan balik, nju?  
Ravixx : ngga ada temen emang di sini  
Acetaem : oh gitu ya Vi?  
Acetaem : jadi lu ngga nganggep kita sebagai temen lu gitu?  
Ravixx : lah?  
Chimmx : ravi Hyung, cukup tau aja  
Kaijong : sebenernya lu anggep kita paan, Hyung? Sampah?  
Ravixx : 100 untuk Kim Jonginnie~  
Kaijong : whoaaa *sparkle sparkle*  
Timoonkyu : unfaedah aned?  
Ravixx : gue serius loh  
Acetaem : serius ga nganggep kita temen?  
Timoonkyu : itu si tetem coba dicekin, baperan amat, abis ditolak apa?  
Chimmx : perhatian amat Timo Hyung?  
Ravixx : ciee.. TaeMoon bagus juga?  
Kaijong : berasa ff ya? Moonkyu kena friendzone gitu?  
Acetaem : friendzone-an sama Moonkyu? Najisun?  
Timoonkyu : apa taem? Kamu minta sun? Sini?  
Acetaem : pait pait pait  
Kaijong : pajak jadian woy!  
Ravixx : pajak jadian woy!(2)  
Chimmx : asiiik! Makan-makan euy!  
Acetaem : eat shit!  
Timoonkyu : tetem sayang gaboleh ngomong kasar ah?  
Acetaem : oke gue resign dari sini!  
Acetaem : kick me plis!

Kaijong menghapus Acetaem dari obrolan

Ravixx : ebujug!  
Ravixx : dikick beneran si anjir  
Chimmx : jahat weh?  
Timoonkyu : kembalikan Tetemkuuuuu? ﾟﾘﾭ?  
Ravixx : geli ih timun!?  
Kaijong : timun mas?  
Kaijong : btw tadi kepencet  
Kaijong : gue invite lagi tu bocah  
Chimmx : yasalam kepencet?

Kaijong mengundang Acetaem dalam obrolan

Timoonkyu : lagian begimana caranya bisa kepencet?  
Chimmx : makanya, beli hape yg canggih dong Jongin Hyung  
Ravixx : shongong amat nih maknae atu  
Kaijong : gue tau, nak bts banyak duit?  
Ravixx : iya, apalah daya nak vixx mah?  
Timookyu : apalagi gue yang cuma anak emak

Acetaem bergabung dengan obrolan

Acetaem : anjir item! Gue sumpahin lu item sampe mati!  
Acetaem : btw timo, elu mah nak alay!  
Kaijong : btw timo, elu mah nak alay!(2)  
Chimmx : btw timo, elu mah nak alay! (3)  
Chimmx : ohya, welkambek Taemin Hyuuung  
Ravixx : cuma ilang beberapa detik dia, kaga usah di welkamin kali  
Chimmx : formalitas, Hyung  
Timoonkyu : Tetemkuuh?  
Acetaem : mati aja sana, Tim!  
Timoonkyu : jaat?  
Kaijong : loh? Baru tau Taemin jahat, Hyung?  
Acetaem : gue hyung lu, item!  
Acetaem : dan gue nggak jahat.  
Acetaem : julukan gue aja fairy?  
Ravixx : hoekk!  
Timoonkyu : hoekk!(2)  
Kaijong : hoekk!(3)  
Chimmx : pasti yang ngasih julukannya disogok  
Timoonkyu : dia sendiri yang ngasih julukan, Jim  
Acetaem : anjer kalyand!  
Ravixx : eh guys, kalian ada free time ngga?  
Acetaem : sori, sibuk  
Ravixx : anjir, yang lagi Japan tour sama mau konser di Amrik mah beda?  
Chimmx : weekend free sih  
Kaijong : gue juga free, masih belum persiapan comeback kok  
Acetaem : weekend free sih(2)  
Timoonkyu : gue selalu free kok (0.0)  
Chimmx : pfftt?  
Kaijong : puk puk Timo Hyung  
Acetaem : lol xD  
Timoonkyu : anjir!  
Chimmx : emang ada apa, Wonshik Hyung?  
Ravixx : mau ngajak liburan. Mau kaga?  
Ravixx : ini kan pertama kalinya juga ada maknae baru  
Chimmx : asik!  
Kaijong : dulu pas gue maknaenya, ngga ada perayaan beginian?  
Acetaem : karena wajahmu tidak seperti maknae, Jonginnie~  
Kaijong : bomat Taem.  
Acetaem : Taemin Hyung, jong?  
Ravixx : gimana? Sesuju?  
Kaijong : bolelah. Udah boring sama seoul  
Acetaem : bolelah. Udah boring sama kesibukan  
Chimmx : bolelah. Udah boring sama panggung & camera  
Timoonkyu : bolelah..udah boring nganggur? ﾟﾘﾭ?  
Acetaem : inginku berguling-guling? ﾟﾘﾂ?  
Chimmx : hahahahaha  
Kaijong : Moonkyu Hyung butuh pelukan?  
Ravixx : semoga tahun ini Timo terkenal?  
Acetaem : aamiin  
Chimmx : aamiin(2)  
Kaijong : aamiin(3)  
Timoonkyu : thankies bro?  
Timoonkyu : sangat butuh, Kkamjong.  
Kaijong : sana peluk guling!  
Timoonkyu : fck!  
Kaijong : emang mau kemana, Hyung?  
Chimmx : Jeju?  
Acetaem : kita bukan mau bulan madu, bocah  
Kaijong : bulan madu?  
Timoonkyu : Bebeb Taeminnie kode minta bulan madu sama aku ya?  
Acetaem : mending sama domba, Tim :3  
Chimmx : domba :v  
Kaijong : ini lama-lama gue jadi MoonTae shipper loh :v  
Ravixx : serius loh ini, woy!  
Acetaem : Terangkanlah si Jongin ya Tuhan.  
Chimmx : dia mah udah item permanen, hyung. Ngga bisa terang lagi  
Timoonkyu : beauty plus aja ngga kuat ngeditnya  
Kaijong : njirzzz  
Ravixx : ini gue dikacangin apa?  
Acetaem : terima aja kenyataannya, keling.  
Timoonkyu : wkwk malika!  
Chimmx : puk puk Jonginnie Hyung  
Kaijong : ngga usah sok baik sama gue lu chim! -_-  
Ravixx : woy!  
Kaijong : kenapa sih kalian tuh sirik banget sama kulit eksotis gue?  
Kaijong : gue emang mempesona, i know!  
Acetaem : najis mugholadzoh Kai  
Chimmx : Jongin Hyung butuh ruqyah nih-_-  
Ravixx : pernahkah kau bicara~~~  
Timoonkyu : sini ruqyah sama gue jong!  
Acetaem : si jongin bukan butuh ruqyah  
Acetaem : butuh lulur :)  
Kaijong : bener banget. Sukak deh Taeminnie Hyungie~ :')  
Ravixx : tapi tak didengaaarrr~~~  
Chimmx : jiji ya? -_-  
Timoonkyu : jiji jiji baby baby baby jiji jiji baby baby baby  
Kaijong : jirr gue nyanyi, Moonkyu:D  
Chimmx : lolxD  
Ravixx : tak dianggap~ sama syekali~~~ hikss  
Timoonkyu : maafkan daku, Wonshik-ssi~  
Ravixx : bodo!  
Acetaem : Jadi gimana liburannya?  
Ravixx : udah nggak mood gue-_-  
Kaijong : PMS ya hyung?  
Ravixx : PMS dengkul lu belang?  
Chimmx : haha dengkul belang  
Acetaem : gajadi nih liburannya? :(  
Ravixx : kaga  
Timoonkyu : udah bubar bubar!

Kkeut

Gaje of course yes? (?) Lagi ngumpulin sense humor buat ngelanjutin Squad :')

Arilalee


	2. Chapter 2 : New member

Apa jadinya kalau para idol yang bersahabat dipersatukan dalam satu ruang chat? Beginilah jadinya.

arilalee present

Acetaem as Lee Taemin / SHINee Taemin  
Kaijong as Kim Jongin / EXO Kai  
Ravixx as Kim Wonshik / VIXX Ravi  
Timoonkyu as Kim Moonkyu / Hotshot Timotheo  
Chim95 as Park Jimin / BTS Jimin  
Hasungw as Ha Sungwon / Hotshot & Wanna One Sungwon

xxx

Group Name : THE COGANS  
Member : 5 accounts  
Picture/Videos : 289

KaiJong menambahkan Hasungw

KaiJong : nak baru nih gaes  
Chim95 : waah Sungwon Hyung  
Timoonkyu : ngapa dimasukin si tu bocah atu?

Hasungw bergabung dengan obrolan

Acetaem : welkam tu de haus yeah  
Ravixx : atas gue kurang waras  
KaiJong : atas gue kurang ganteng  
Timoonkyu : atas gue kurang putih  
Chim95 : atas gue kurang terkenal  
Acetaem : atas gue kurang tinggi  
Hasungw : bangke kalyand  
Hasungw : gue baru masuk udah maen atas gue atas gue-an  
Ravixx : btw kurang ganteng dari mana eh? Pitnah itu si jongos  
Timoonkyu : ya elu ngapain masuk hasungw? Sepet amat ga di mana ketemu elu mele  
Chim95 : jongos :v  
Kaijong : yeuu terima nasib aja udah napa, hyung  
Acetaem : beri6!  
Timoonkyu : a6 tau  
Chim95 : e& sok ghawl lo pada hyung  
Kaijong : gadanta lo semua  
Ravixx : atas gue lebih gadanta  
Acetaem : gosah mulai atas gue atas guean lah -_-  
Hasungw : etdah, ini grup baru gue masuk udah berisik ae  
Hasungw : jadi nyesel  
Timoonkyu : yaudah keluar sono!  
Kaijong : Moonkyu Hyung napa sih? Pms?  
Ravixx : emang tapir bisa pms?  
Chim95 : tapir :v  
Acetaem : belang dong:(  
Kaijong : ya abisnya marah marah molo  
Timoonkyu : anzue  
Timoonkyu : gans gini dibilang tapir  
Timoonkyu : kalean kutu kasur!  
Acetaem : kutu kasur is tengu  
Acetaem : tengu is a super little little animal  
Kaijong : bodo taem bodo  
Hasungw : bwara super little little little~  
Chim95 : atas gue napa?-_-  
Timoonkyu : nah nyesel pan masukin die ke grup?  
Hasungw : ywl~  
Hasungw : timo elu kenapa sih ama gue?  
Hasungw : elu kangen ya sama gue karena sekarang gue tinggal di dorm wo bukan di dorm hotshot?  
Timoonkyu : nazeess!  
Acetaem : timo kurbel bang sungwon~  
Chim95 : kurbel :v  
Kaijong : atas gue napa sih typingnya begitu molo. Kaga kreatip  
Chim95 : suka suka owe dong hyung  
Ravixx : oittt  
Ravixx : kemaren gue liat wo dapet tropi betewe  
Ravixx : selamet ya won  
Kaijong : atas gue berasa ngomong ke diri ndiri  
Acetaem : selamet ya won(2)  
Acetaem : ciye terkenal sekarang yak? :v  
Chim95 : selamet ya won(3) hyung  
Chim95 : sukuran terkenal dong hyung  
Timoonkyu : ngapa ngomongin terkenal terkenalan si?  
Kaijong : kan pms atas gue-_-  
Timoonkyu : codh lu deqil!  
Kaijong : kutabah. Kukuat. Kusabar  
Hasungw : makasih betewe  
Hasungw : iya si, gue jadi terkenal sekarang  
Hasungw : salah ndiri lu tim, gue ajak ikut produce malah kaga mao  
Timoonkyu : yeuu gue ikutan juga belom tentu keterima, sung:(  
Timoonkyu : syedih aqutuh  
Kaijong : najes emon:(  
Kaijong : *emot  
Kaijong : kok aqu typo?:(  
Chim95 : emon :v  
Ravixx : typing alae semwa anj  
Acetaem : atas gue ga ngaca  
Ravixx : ngaca kok taem. Ganteng^^  
Acetaem : naudzubillah  
Acetaem : gausah sedih lah tim  
Acetaem : belom rejekinya lo aja  
Acetaem : lagian sungwon bentar lagi ge bubar  
Kaijong : that 'bentar lagi ge bubar' xD  
Chim95 : bubar :v  
Ravixx : ngomong suka bener lu mah Taem :')  
Hasungw : kok nyeseq?  
Hasungw : syedih aqutuh (2)  
Timoonkyu : nah nyesel kan lu masuk sini:v  
Ravixx : oya, kemaren tl gue heboh tiser bts sama exo samaan eh  
Ravixx : hayoo kalyand merencanakan seswatu kah?  
Kaijong : typingnya gabisa biasa aja ya Hyung?-_-  
Ravixx : biar keqinian donq qmoeh gmn chie?  
Timoonkyu : mata gueeee :(  
Chim95 : itu cuma kebetulan  
Chim95 : gatau kenapa sama  
Chim95 : mungkin kita jodoh:)  
Acetaem : kirain mau bilang terinspirasi:)  
Kaijong : plisde, itu cuma mirip yakali  
Kaijong : lagian kerenan punya ekso ini, ngapain tubir si?  
Hasungw : malah elu yg ngajak tubir, dekil  
Chim95 : ga sih, gue ga lepel tubir tubirab  
Chim95 : lepelnya cubit cubitan :)  
Acetaem : bodo jim bodo-_-  
Hasungw : ini grup sumpah ga ada faedahnya. Mudharat semua anj  
Ravixx : emang.  
Ravixx : kadang gue pengen resign gitu  
Ravixx : tapi yakali ntar kan pada kangen ma gue  
Acetaem : bodo won bodo!  
Hasungw : gue?  
Acetaem : ralat, bodo vi bodo!  
Kaijong : emang bodo ravi hyung mah:)  
Ravixx : eh deqil tau2 ngecurse apa apaan sia?  
Kaijong : gapapa qaqaaa~  
Timoonkyu : oit! Nonton nyok  
Hasungw : nonton paan? Gwa sibuq  
Kaijong : nonton paan? Gwa sibuq(2)  
Chim95 : nonton paan? Gwa sibuq(3)  
Ravixx : nonton paan? Gwa sibuq(4)  
Timoonkyu : anjir kaleand:(  
Acetaem : kuylah tim ma gue  
Timoonkyu : a6!(2)  
Timoonkyu : nonton apa tapi?  
Acetaem : in rang~~~  
Timoonkyu : ah ogah horror  
KaiJong : gitu yha? Kita ga diajak-ajak-_-  
Ravixx : PC sana! Nyampah  
Acetaem : yodah kalo gamau in rang, gue nonton sama Jjong Hyung ae :(  
Timoonkyu : yah kok?  
Timoonkyu : yeuu elu pada tadi sok sibuk bege!  
Chim95 : eh tapi in rang keknya seru tuh  
Chim95 : kuy lah, gue cari jadwal kosong hwhwhw  
Hasungw : in rang pilem apaan ya?  
Timoonkyu : katjang:(  
KaiJong : kuy dah gue ikut juga  
Acetaem : a6!(3)  
Acetaem : in rang pilem horror hasungw, yg maen babang Minho unchh  
Hasungw : ya pantes semangat-_-  
Acetaem : muehehehe  
Ravixx : jadi mau kapan gaes?  
KaiJong : wiken nyok  
Chim95 : kuy lah  
Acetaem : kuy lah(2)  
Hasungw : kuy lah(3) ikut ae gue  
Ravixx : oke vixx!  
Timoonkyu : dasar pengkhianat-_-  
Timoonkyu : tadimah sok sibuk  
Timoonkyu : jaad lu pada!  
Timoonkyu : btw jangan horor laaahh

Read by 5

Timoonkyu : ya Allah~  
Timoonkyu : kusabarrr kukuadddd kutabahhhh  
Timoonkyu : HEH DAKI IGUANA!

Read by 5

Timoonkyu : fine  
Timoonkyu : cari geng lain ah :(

Read by 5

Kkeut

Jadi aku ga terlalu kenal Sungwon sebenernya. Jd maapkeun yak?

Arilalee


End file.
